golden_fillmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules
‘’Hercules’’ is based on a Greek myth on the famous god, Hercules. * Hercules is a golden film released on February 11, 1997. Plot On Earth, an old statue tells his companions about Olympus hundreds of years ago. He begins by talking about a king and queen expecting a baby. A young widow named Alcmena is told about this and fleeds the palace, crying. Zeus looks over her in pity and descends to Earth. Some time later, Alcmena cradles a baby named Hercules. She returns to the palace where the servants are busy worrying over the newborn princess, Arianna. Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, Hera, a mother of a child herself, calls out for a woman named Fate. She wants to know what will happen to her son, Iphilcles . She tells her her that will be strong and smart, but Hercules will be king instead. She then plans to kill Hercules, but she fails because of his strength. Back on Earth, Hercules and Arianna find a secret place in the palace's gardens and bond. They both find out that they're both different, Arianna is interested in reading and learning, but Hercules is more physical. Despie that, they retain a strong relationship. When in the marketplace, Hera tries again to kill Hercules, this time by running over him with a chariot, but Alcmena sacrafises herself to save him. While mourning for his mother's death, Hercules finally meets Zeus who tells him who he is. He tells Hercules that when he's ready, he will take him to Mount Olympus. When Hera finds out that Zeus talked to Hercules, she becomes angry. Fate tries to calm her down, but fails. She also tells her that Hercules will have a hard time achieve his destiny without her interference. Taking note of this, Hera decides to "help" Hercules, hoping to end him. Meanwhile, Zeus is training Hercules, but he's having difficulty because of his strength. He gives him a sword and shield, which will help him be in control. After Zeus leaves Hercules, Hera confronts Hercules by telling him about the "Twelve Labors". Even though Hera advises him not to tell Zeus about the challenges, he goes to Arianna and tells her. He makes her a deal to read with her if she walks with him. He agrees, especially since she's reading a scroll on the first labor. In the Cave of Cinthaeron, Hera tells Iphilcles that she made up the Twelve Labors. He gets concerned about what could happen if her plan fails and asks a lot of questions, which angers her. She reassures him that Hercules will be dead soon. In Egypt, Hercules encounters a Sand dragon, which he easily defeats. He goes inside the sphynix and triggers a trap. He's able to avoid and finds the Ruby Lion of Nemean, but he triggers another trap. He swims out and returns to Hera, which shocks her and her servants. She continues to give him more challenges and each time, he reads about them, thanks to Arianna, and succeeds, angering Hera even more. Iphilcles unknowingly gives her an idea and she decides to assign Hercules the task of achieving the Golden Apples of Hesperedes. She tricks him into telling him to ask Atlas for advice. Afterwards, Hercules tells Arianna about the final task, which concerns her. She reminds him to remember all that he's read and tells him that she loves him before he leaves. He climbs the cliffs where he finds a flock of birds on top. He takes one and finds Atlas. Hercules tells him about the final task and Atlas tells him that he hid the apples himself. He tricks Hercules into holding the world for him while he "inds the apples. After a few days, Atlas returns with the apples, but he refuses to take back the world. Hercules manages to trick him into taking the world back and leaves with the apples. Back on Earth, Hera believes she's won, but is furious that Hercules has succeeded. She asks how her plan could have failed to which Iphilcles answers by saying Hercules had been studying with Arianna. At first, she's angry that he never told her about this. However, she comes up with another plan to defeat Hercules by using Arianna Zeus flies down to Earth, asking Hercules what he's been doing. He tells him that he was busy with the "Twelve Labors", thinking that it was all real, but Zeus admits that he knew all along. Just then, the villagers run away from the palace, screaming that a creature called Ladon the Flying Two headed Serpent has captured Arianna. Hercules takes Zeus' Winged horse Called Pegasus and flies up into the air. He battles it with his sword and gets Arianna to safety. Zeus confronts Hera and tells her than he knew that she set up the "Twelves Labors". She flies up to Hercules and encourages him to kill the creature. Just then, he remembers that it will burst into flames if he kills it and decides to throw into the sea. He flies back to the ground and proposes to Arianna. Zeus offers them both to live on Mount Olympus, but he turns him down and they both reign as king and queen of Castalia. Cast *Cam Clarke - Hercules *Mary Kay Bergman - Hera, Iphicles, Princess Arianna *Jeannie Elias - Young Hercules *Kelsey Grammer - Zeus Trivia *This is similar to Disney's version. **A family member wants to kill him to fulfill a self-proclaimed prophecy (Hera and Hades, both siblings of Zeus) **Both antagonists ask a person or group of people who know about the future (Fate, a young woman who tries to tell Hera that there's no way she can change the future and the Fates, a group of creatures who share an eye and don't discourage Hades from killing Hercules). **As a baby, Hercules defeats a creature that tries to kill him. **Hercules has a human parent (Alcmena his biological mother and Alcmene his adoptive mother) **Hercules has a mortal love interest (Megara, Hades' slave and Princess Arianna, his childhood friend) **Cerberus appears in both films (a cameo in Golden Films' version and multiple times in Disney's) **Hera was the name of Zeus' wife (and sister) in Disney's film and here, she's the antagonist. **Hercules had to face multiple tasks in order to be a god and live on Olympus. **Hercules risks his life to save the girl he loves. *There's only one specific anatagonist in this version. *It's never adressed that Hera is Zeus' sister. **That being said, Hera would be Hercules' aunt and Iphilcles would be his cousin. *Hercules is like Gaston by building muscles and Arianna is like Belle by reading. Songs *“Welcome to Greece” *“Whatever It Is It’s Great” *“I'm Hercules” Category:Diane Eskenazi Category:Golden Films Category:Hercules Category:Enchanted Tales Category:Movies Category:Animated Category:Cartoons Category:Disney